kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Dracula
Castle Dracula (aka Dracula's Castle) was the home of Dracula, his vampire minions, and ghosts. It was built on an island in the center of the Poisoned Lake within Kolyma. Background This spooky place sits on a small, rocky island in the middle of a poison lake in the central part of western Kolyma. Its only approach is by a boat poled across the polluted waters by a grim boatman that some claim is death itself. Poisonous thorns and brambles make walking there a quick stroll to death, and its gates are guarded by ghosts. It is not known whether Dracula brought the castle with him when he withdrew to Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 448 Graham traveled to the island to find the third magic key. He was able to fool the ferryman using a black cloak and Ruby Ring he got from Grandma Adaams that made the ferryman think he was Dracula while eating a magical Sugar Cube protected him from the poisonous thorns outside. His Dracula disguise also fooled the ghosts around the castle. He was attacked by Dracula in the entry hall but survived it when Dracula fled because of the cross he was wearing. After searching the left tower, and climbing a spiraling ramp, he found a candle in the bedroom at the top. He was able to light it using a torch on the wall of the tower. With the candle he was able to explore the dungeons. He found Dracula in his coffin down there and killed him by pounding a wooden stake into his heart. Graham was able to find one of the five crown jewels of Kolyma inside the castle, the sapphire and diamond tiara inside of a tower in the castle, which he gave to Valanice on their wedding day. It is said that Dracula's cousins and members of the Adaams family come to visit the castle at times.TOBOKQ3E, pg Description Entrance Hall The foyer is the entrance hall to the castle. It leads off from the castle's main gate. To the west is one of the castle's two towers. To the east leads into the castle's dining room. The castle is really creepy. Cracks cover the walls, cobwebs fill the corners. A chilly draft runs through the halls. An empty bookshelf is located along the northern wall. Two tall torch sconces lie to each side of the bookshelf, lending the only warmth to the room. The floor is covered with blue tile. Western tower (Circular Stairwell) There is a ramp spiraling up toward the top of the gloomy tower. The ramp spirals steeply upward. A torch blazes on the wall. The torch lends the only warmth th the dreary castle. At the top is a bedchamber. Bedroom The musty bedchamber is at the top of the western tower. It has the smell of mold and old moth balls. There is a sagging bed and an old dresser in the room. There is a window along the northern wall. One can see the thorny island and the foul lake through the window. The bed is lumpy and sagging in the middle. A faded old quilt covers it. It is too dusty and lumpy to sleep in. The old dresser is scratched and nicked. There are several drawers in the dresser. It was once a fine piece of furniture. A candle was lying in one of the drawers of the old dresser, which Graham later discovered. On the eastern side of the room, a railing the bordered the ramp which lead down back into the tower. Dining Room The dingy dining room of the drafty old castle is lit only small chandelier, and the floor is covered with blue tile. The west passage leads back to the castle's foyer, the north passage leads into a tower, and the east passage leads to a staircase down into the dungeons. Dust completely covers a dilapidated table top. Ant's crawl among old bits of food. Scratches scar the legs of the table. Chairs with torn padding accompany it. The chairs are old and worn. Graham found a delicious-looking smoked ham on the table, which he took for later. A lavender curtain marks the northern passage. Northern Castle Tower The northern tower is located to the north of the dining room. Their is a narrow stairway spiraling steeply upward, toward the top of the gloomy tower. A torch blazes on the wall offering the only warmth in the tower. There is not much in the room at the top of the tower but an aging chest against the eastern wall. There is a window along the northern wall, allowing one to see the island and lake below. The dusty old chest was closed and locked when Graham discovered it. Using a silver key he found in Dracula's coffin, he was able to open it, to discover the Sapphire Tiara. Dungeon The stairs into the dungeon are narrow and slippery; both sides slope away precipitously. A foul stench wafts up from the gloomy darkness into which the stairs descend. The stairs descend into an empty room at the bottom. A rat darts nervously across the floor into cracks in the wall. Manacles and chains hang from the eastern wall. The foul odor emanates from a doorway to the west. The western room is the lair of Dracula himself. There is a beautiful, ornate coffin to one side of the dreadful room. The beautifully carved coffin is the resting place of Dracula. Dust is everywhere, cobwebs fill the corners, and a sickly odor permeates the air. References category:Castles Category:Withdrawal Category:Places (KQ2)